Preview of Decoded
by KatMyst
Summary: Tidbits of a multi-crossover fic in progress. Contains Devil May Cry, Resident Evil, and other FFs. Also has one OC.    Critique requested and would be very much appreciated. I need to improve.


"I always thought it was odd you know...how we all met. Brought together by some unfortunate circumstances. Captured Snow. Rescued Lighting and Hope. Fought towards Vanille and Sazh. And then you, a falling comet, land on Gran Pulse. Funny. Maybe, the Maker had it all planned out." Viridian eyes scanned the group; the same rag tag group that had become family.

Fang allowed a small smile to form on her lips. "But you know what? It was worth it."

Deep blue eyes slowly swirled to red orbs. Lightning scrambled backwards, blindly searching for her Blazefire Saber, as the soldiers trailed their assault rifles at her. The schemer snarled and lunged at the attackers, skin ripping and becoming fur. He wasted no time in shredding the enemies. Zexion glanced over his shoulder as footsteps approached them. He nodded at Riku and Snow before thudding off towards the citadel.

Riku glanced around as Snow helped Light up. Snow placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sis, you don't have to do this. Just stay here and we'll-"

"You're not doing a damn thing without me," the strawberry blond spit out some of the blood in her mouth, "We made a promise the day he died. All of us took that silent oath. I'm not about to back out on that now."

The silver haired looked at them. "Then let's go."

Hope's eyes turned to the brunette as Sakoura dropped to her knees. Leon had barely enough time to look up at the sound of cackling air as the destructive thunder magic had hit him full force in the chest. He felt himself hit the ground, rolling a few times as he came to a stop on his side. His vision was blurry, he could feel something trickling down his face, how his blood stained shirt clung to his skin. And above all, he could feel eyes glaring at him. He glanced up, seeing the burning hatred in the teenage silverette's eyes. He could hear approaching footsteps and looked. Fang had slammed her spear into the keyblade wielder's head, not even caring as a small wound appeared and charged at the already injured brunette.

Blue eyes scanned the areas below the cliffside. Yellows, pinks, and oranges tinted the sky, outlining the sun.

"See anything?" The blond she-devil turned to look at her companion.

"No Valentine. It's too quiet. They may be on the move again."

Vincent walked over to her, Cerberus in hand. "They aren't our top concern right now. They'll show when they want to."

Trish glanced at him before looking back over the cliff. "They're using us as bait for it. We have that thing's confinement. It'll come looking for us."

Vincent chuckled and holesterd his gun. "Then let it come. We'll be waiting for it."

A distant roar sounded.

Cloud stared at her as Sakoura stared back. He blinked. Once, twice. And thrice. _She's alive, she's alive. She's not dead, she's not harmed. She's safe, she's standing infront of me, actually here. She isn't six feet underground, she isn't in some casket. She's actually here, alive and, well, in one piece. _Cloud blinked again before he embraced his little sister tightly.

Vanille, a bit annoyed and tired, walked downstairs and into the kitchen still trying to rub the sleep from her eyes. She could feel three sets of eyes watching her as she strode towards the refrigerator and popped it open with a yank from her hand. Her sleep filled eyes searched the shelves for the item she was looking for. She blinked. _Would a sprite be okay? No, we tried that last time. _She sighed and continued to search the contents of the frig. A victorious smile appeared on her face as she spotted the ginger ale. She snatched the can almost tempted to drink it herself. She tilted her head to the side, eyes connecting with the confused green ones. She was tempted to glare at the brunette fighter when he continued to look at her curiously and smiled at the toddler sitting at the table.

"What'd I miss?" Safari's eyes darted to the approaching figure and her heart beat quickened. He looked different, whether it was for the better or worse. His silver tinted locks stopping pass his shoulders, spiked downwards. He gathered a few strands hanging loosely in front of his eyes and tucked them behind his ear. He still had the same aqua eyes despite the slightly hollow look in them. He had grown by another head, making him a bit taller than Leon. But it was still him. It was still the same fighter she knew and had loved. The same person she had betrayed, destroying his heart and ripping it to pieces.

It was still Riku.

"Okay, what the hell is your problem Braveheart?" Leon glanced over his shoulder at the tall raven haired, the teenage silverette beside her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Ever since last night you've been acting this way."

"Whose is it? You're one of her closest buddies. I know you know."

Fang looked him dead in the eye, shoulders squared. "You're right. But that's none of your concern. Maybe if she was yours but she's not. Back off on the subject."

Leon growled at her, eyes narrowing. Fang stared at him, eyes indifferent. But in a split second he saw something within them shift, before anger clouded them. "This I can tell you though," She yanked him his necklace closer, her breath ghosting over his ear, "He's one hell of a better dad than you'll ever be." The Pulsian shoved him back roughly and kept walking, ignoring the storm brewing in his eyes.

He glared the taller male beside him as said man belched loudly. He shook his head and ignored his companion. That is, until he burped again.

"Redfield, explain to me how you're married and I'm not?"

Chris grinned down at him and took another swig from his second can of beer. "Hey, not my fault women prefer muscle to thinness. "

Leon S. Kennedy smirked besides him. "Oh, so you're saying the muscles to compensate for your dick's thinness?"

"Oh wow. Only a prick would sink that low. I had to man up for my trip to Kijuju."

The secret agent snorted. "If you want to work on your sanity and patience, just take Ashley Graham to three malls."

Chris thought for a moment before looking at Kennedy. "Was she really that bad?"

Leon leaned back in the sofa. "Honestly, I think...even if they didn't send me to Europe, I think the Los Ganados would have given her back soon. Yeah, that bad

Riku felt his back press against the gunslingers and analyzed the situation at hand. Eight humanoid like metallic lizards eyed them, prepared to devour their prey. The six acid phoenixes screeched at them below, circling the duo.

Odds were against them and he was no fool to be blind to this. In his world, it was kill.

Or be killed. Simple as that, nothing more to it.

"So, how do we do this Mr. Valentine?"

"Simple. We do what we do best. If things start looking bad, we might have to.."

Riku sighed, "Like I don't already know this. Just don't let me beat you at your own game."

The former keyblade wielder had only caught a ghost of the smirk on the other's face before both plunged into an all out attack.

"I never thought this would be how things would go. I always expected it to be different. Some part of it, any part of it. Not this...but how?" The female dragoon turned and look at the taller ginger haired man beside her.

Sea foam green eyes locked with her emerald ones. "Expect the unexpected."


End file.
